Field of the Embodiments
The various embodiments relate generally to human-machine interfaces and, more specifically, to a fan-driven force device.
Description of the Related Art
One problem with many electronic devices is the reliance on traditional output methodologies. In particular, conventional mobile devices and wearable devices typically rely on visual feedback via a screen and/or auditory feedback via one or more speakers to convey information to a user. For example, mobile phones typically provide navigation instructions by displaying a graphical map to a user and supplementing the graphical map with auditory navigation instructions.
However, while visual and auditory feedback often are effective in conveying detailed information to a user, in certain situations, a user's visual and/or auditory channels may become information-saturated. In such situations, the user may be unable to effectively receive additional information via his or her visual and/or auditory channels. For example, when a user is communicating via e-mail or text message, or when the user is engaging in a voice conversation, the user's visual or auditory channels may be unable to effectively receive and process additional visual or auditory information, such as the visual and/or auditory navigation instructions described above. Consequently, when the additional visual or auditory information is presented to the user, the information may be ignored by the user or inaccurately perceived by the user.
Further, in some situations, overwhelming a user with additional visual and/or auditory information may distract a user, creating a potentially dangerous situation. For example, when a user is driving a vehicle or navigating on foot, requiring the user to look down at a screen to view navigation instructions requires the user to divert his/her attention away from the act of driving, walking, running, etc. Such diversions reduce the ability of the user to safely avoid obstacles in the surrounding environment, potentially compromising the safety of both the user and those in the surrounding environment.
As the foregoing illustrates, non-visual and non-auditory techniques for providing information to a user would be useful.